Stairs are safer than elevators
by Riznao
Summary: Primer día de trabajo y decides utilizar el elevador de la izquierda solo para llevarle la contraria a tu amiga y sus predicciones del hóroscopo sin saber que en realidad estás cayendo en las manos de la basura astrónomica que ella cree Naru/Sasu ONESHOT


Este fic va más que todo dirigido como una disculpa por no actualizar Bipolar, me he quedado estancada, y prácticamente la trama la tengo allí pero no quiere salir. Como sea, espero esto me haga ganar su perdón hasta entonces.

**Disclaimer:** Esto es un fic ¿Lo entienden? Entonces no me demanden

**Pareja:** Naru/Sasu (siempre me ha gustado más el SasuNaru pero cuando pensé en esta historia no lo hice pensando en personajes específicos, luego surgió la idea que podían ser Sasuke y Naruto pero creo que si hubiera sido a la inversa no hubiera funcionado tanto), aparición breve de Kaka/Iru y un ?/Saku (Sí alguien lo adivina le doy diez puntos)

**Advertencias:** Uso indiscriminado del cliché, OOC porque Naru/Sasu se me dificulta un tanto, plot apresurado, fail intento de humor, mental!Naruto y todas las contraindicaciones de leerme.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Stairs are safer than elevators**

**por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Desde que salió de la cama lo supo.

Iba a ser un día horrible.

Sakura le había gentilmente informado – siendo está, la razón por la cual supo que su día iba a ser horrible, habiéndo sido despertado a las cinco de la mañana por una histérica mujer con problemas hormonales debido al embarazo – que, el día de hoy, resultaría ser su supuesto día de suerte.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Este día conocerás al amor de tu vida –

Y él, además de gruñir por los altos decibeles al otro lado del auricular, masculló un sarcástico 'Buenos días a ti también' antes de colgar sin ceremonia alguna a la entusiasmada ojiverde que seguía parloteando sobre el triunfo de su vida ese mismo día.

Dando por zanjada la situación y evitando el riesgo de volver a ser llamado por la mujer de su primo, desconectó el teléfono y se había dedicado a comenzar su rutina matutina.

Todo iba bien.

Perfecto, tal y como Uchiha Sasuke se merecía todos los días de su perfecta y exitosa vida.

Hasta que finalmente puso un pie dentro de su nuevo recinto de trabajo.

Namikaze corp. Una de las más grandes corporaciones ejecutivas del mundo le había puesto el ojo de encima desde hacía más de un año y no fue sino hasta a finales del mes anterior que ellos le habían dado la noticia que lo deseaban como director financiero de la misma.

Así que Sasuke tuvo el dilema; Namikaze corp. Una empresa sin un recorrido tan basto como su actual sitio de trabajo pero con grandes oportunidades o Madara & Asociados en donde nació, creció y si las cosas no se cambiaban en algún momento, talvez sería también el lugar en donde muriera.

O le matarán.

Era la primera vez que trabajaría para una empresa que no fuera y no tuviera a nadie que se relacionara con su apellido o su sangre, hacía años que ansiaba algo así porque trabajar con la familia no solo era cansado sino angustiante al extremo si se tiene más de un familiar como psicópata o con problemas psicológicos y enajenación mental.

De esa forma su dilema termino con un adiós a Madara & Asociados y con un hola a Namikaze corp.

Todo iba bien.

Desde ese día en adelante todo debía ir mejor.

Pero la sentencia de Sakura esa mañana no dejaba de darle ese retorcijón en su estómago.

Y poco supo, que el que se decidiera utilizar el ascensor de la izquierda y no el de la derecha como siempre, en toda su vida, fuera a donde fuera, lo había hecho, le costaría un día entero de perfección.

Con el distintivo sonido que indicaba que el elevador había llegado, las puertas de este se abrieron, con paso firme entró a este y nuevamente las puertas se cerraron.

-Buenos días – Saludó al entrar al elevador. No por amabilidad sino porque las primeras impresiones son buenas, sin embargo y para su molestia, su saludo no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Entrecerró los ojos indignado por haber tenido la amabilidad de reconocer la presencia en el elevador y que este no había parecido interesado en corresponderle.

El otro ocupante del elevador era un rubio quien aparentemente no comprendía muy bien el ámbito del lugar en el cual se encontraba, porque definitivamente aquellos harapos casuales que llevaba puesto, a si fuera Calvin Klein no concordaban con aquel sitio en donde solo habían sacos de vestir y faldas elegantes.

Trato de no darle mucha importancia, pero la mirada del rubio sobre él le hizo pensar que talvez, este tipo además de salido debía ser idiota y encima maleducado.

¿Qué acaso no sabe que mirar fijamente es de mala educación?

-Cállate, tan solo cállate –

Tomó mucho de su control mental para no voltear a ver al rubio, quien además de haber vocalizado aquellas palabras absurdas – porque ninguno había hablado para nada – se estaba golpeando la cabeza contra la pared del elevador.

Genial.

Un salido, idiota, maleducado y que al parecer tenía problemas psicológicos.

Segundo fracaso y número dos en la lista de imperfecciones de su primer día de trabajo.

-¡No, de ninguna manera! –

Tuvo un tic.

-¿Crees que es fácil? Pues no, no lo es –

Y otro más.

-Carajo que te digo que me dejes en paz maldito zorro –

Y esta vez tomó el rociador de gas pimienta que llevaba en sus pantalones porque puede que sea un arma de 'niña' como su tío Obito le dijo una ocasión, pero igual no dejaba de ser útil contra locos en un espacio cerrado en donde no pudiera utilizar ninguna de sus técnicas karatekas que había aprendido en su infancia.

-Esta bien, esta bien, tan solo cállate ¿si? Tsk. Idiota –

Perfecto.

El enfermo mental se acercaba a él con una sonrisa que no le convencía para nada de su supuesta estabilidad psíquica.

-Buenos días –

Aun sin soltar el pequeño frasquito de gas pimienta miró a este con expresión seria.

¿Ahora le saludaba el tipo este?

-Uzumaki Naruto –

Una ceja elegantemente elevada fue su respuesta. A lo cual el rubio, se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.

-Ese es mi nombre, Uzumaki Naruto –

Vio con pesar, como este tipo 'Naruto' extendía su mano peligrosamente hacía el, dándole la idea que aquella supuesta presentación requería que su mano soltara el reconfortante frasquito para ofrecérsela.

Uchiha Sasuke no es maleducado tan solo sabe perfectamente a quien puede o no ofrecerle un contacto físico, por lo que tan solo cabeceó en respuesta y escupió un escueto 'Uchiha Sasuke, encantado' antes de mirar los numeritos rojos de la pantalla digital sobre las puertas del elevador, que desafortunadamente apenas llevaban un 4 en su conteo de pisos.

Hurra por tener su nueva oficina en el piso 43.

Lejos de verse ofendido por su seca presentación, el rubio volvió a intentar hacerle hablar.

-Este…yo, bueno…Eres nuevo ¿verdad? –

Sasuke le miró lentamente, como lo hubiera hecho con su tío-bisabuelo Madara, es decir, pacientemente y con una pizca de curiosidad de cómo esta vez le trataría de matar, si con un cuchillo o con el control remoto de las cortinas de su oficina.

-Sí, primer día – respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Sí, debía haberlo sabido, conozco a todos en el edificio, sería imposible que no me supiera una cara –

Así que el tipo pasaba mucho tiempo en el edificio, que raro, porque el que los de ordenanza anduvieran vestidos con ropa de marca daba mucho que decir sobre el sueldo a los empleados.

-En especial una como la tuya, después de todo no podría olvidarla aunque quisiera –

¡¿Qué carajo?

Esta vez la mirada que le dirigió al rubio fue una de incredulidad.

-En serio, ¿debería decir que tu cara es la única que vale la pena verla dos veces en este mugroso edificio? –

Como un extra, Naruto parpadeo inocentemente dos veces y sonrió más ampliamente en una clara táctica que gritaba de manera desesperada 'no he tenido sexo en las últimas dos semanas, vamos atrás y pon esa boca a trabajar'

-Disculpa, pero ¿Te apetece morir el día de hoy? –

Uchiha Sasuke no es maleducado, su entonación es perfecta con claro disimulo de su indignación y molestia tanto así que incluso su propia madre estaría feliz y orgullosa. Sin mencionar que esta alardearía sobre su logro con el gas pimienta, el cual dicho sea de paso fue idea de ella, después de todo:

-Sasuke, eres demasiado bonito como para andar sin protección alguna pero el gas pimienta es un mal necesario –

-Madre, ser bonito no es cosa de hombres y puedo defenderme te lo aseguro–

-Gas pimienta ¿huh?...para un Uchiha eso es gay –

-Cállate Obito, no le escuches Sasuke –

Pero regresando al problema en cuestión. Naruto le miró con una mezcla de asombro y expectación.

-Realmente me gusta vivir – respondió estúpidamente antes de volver a sonreír de forma que hasta a Sasuke le comenzaron a doler los pómulos de las mejillas. – Especialmente si todos los días de mi vida puedo ver a alguien tan bonito como tú –

-Soy un hombre – gruñó Sasuke de manera enfatizada para probar su punto, que en efecto, los hombres no son bonitos y por otro lado, para abrirle los ojos al idiota por si acaso este se había confundido e ignorado su saco, su corbata y el aura masculina marca Uchiha que siempre había transpirado. Que si bien Sasuke es medio andrógino no es porque quiera si no porque Dios no sabía a donde poner su perfección, si del lado de las mujeres o de los hombres y aunque cualquiera puede cometer el error de confundirlo, este tipo no se lo tiene perdonado.

-Y uno muy bonito, pero eso ya te lo dije ¿verdad? –

Piso 10 y las puertas nuevamente se abrieron con un delicado 'Ding'.

Había al menos unas cinco personas que esperaban entrar al elevador cuando Naruto dirigió su mirada zafiro del moreno al tumulto de gente.

-Lo siento, pero el elevador esta lleno, el de la derecha es más rápido de todas formas, lamento las molestias –

Sasuke quedó anonadado por el tono educado y perfectamente entonado que utilizó Naruto y por el aura de autoridad que de un momento a otro le había rodeado, sin mencionar que las personas al otro lado de las puertas del elevador los miraron, sonrieron levemente y de manera educada siguieron la indicación de Naruto.

-¿Qué…rayos? – su murmullo y su asombro fueron rápidamente captados por Naruto quien le miró al mismo tiempo que las puertas se cerraron con otro 'Ding' y el cual ahora parecía sentenciarle a 33 pisos más de camino vertical a su nueva oficina.

-Así que, ¿Dónde estábamos? –

-Yo a punto de utilizar una técnica que te dejaría paralitico y estéril de por vida –

-Estoy percibiendo vibras negativas, dime Sasuke… –

-Uchiha, es Uchiha para ti –

Ignorando magistralmente la declaración del moreno, Naruto hizo un ademán con su mano restándole importancia.

-Sasuke ¿Qué tal si después del trabajo…? –

-No –

-Ni siquiera te he dicho nada –

-No tienes que hacerlo –

-Vamos, no seas así, el compañerismo es esencial, trabajo en equipo es el lema de esta corporación –

Sasuke no abrió la boca para recalcar que lo que Naruto parece querer no es compañerismo por la forma en la que cada veinte segundos le mira la entrepierna, pero sí abrió la boca para corregir la inexactitud con la que Naruto parecía hablar de su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

-Seguir adelante y no ceder ante nada –

-¿Qué? –

La expresión confusa del rubio le hizo suspirar y explicarse.

-Ese es el lema de Namikaze corp. –

-Ah, sí. – Respondió desganadamente – Mi lema era mejor pero no lo quisieron usar, tsk. tonto Ero-sennin –

Como un desvarío de su buen juicio decidió seguir la pauta de aquella declaración para comentar, pese a que su atención era enfocada netamente a los números rojos sobre la pequeña pantalla digital.

Piso 15.

-No creo que vayan a querer tomar la palabra de alguien de ordenanza –

La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció y miró a Sasuke con lo que podría haber sido la primera mueca disconforme que le había visto hasta en ese momento.

-No soy de ordenanza –

-Ah ¿no? Tu ropa no contrasta con el lugar y tu cerebro tampoco así que la opción más segura era ordenanza, aunque debo decir que incluso a los de ordenanza les piden estudios avanzados hasta bachillerato –

La mueca aun seguía allí, por lo que Sasuke pensó que talvez el rubio era suficientemente inteligente para entender la sutil ofensa a su banco de neuronas.

-No, y para que lo sepas, soy una gran fuerza laboral en este lugar, yo hago mover muchas cosas acá –

-Ajá… -

-Sí, ¿No te gustaría ser una de ellas? – Esta vez fue una mirada fulminante lo que dirigió a Naruto.

-Omitiendo mi buen raciocinio y mi excelente capacidad de deducción lógica, digamos que te creo, ¿Por qué entonces si eres un pilar en la fuerza laboral de este lugar no estás ejerciéndote como tal? –

Naruto pareció levemente sorprendido por el cuestionamiento pero rápidamente deshizo su expresión para dar paso a otra sonrisa mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y – extrañamente para un idiota acosador – perfectos.

-El trabajo es aburrido –

-Deberían despedirte –

-Y a ti también – Si Sasuke se estaba restringiendo para no partirle la columna en cuatro partes iguales ahora estaba seriamente preguntándose si no le haría un favor al mundo si sucumbía ante sus instintos – Es decir, tenerte cerca no me dejará concentrarme y no creo ser al único que le ocurra –

-¿Por qué? ¿Los demás empleados también son payasos que utilizan de forma indiscriminada el cliché como tú? –

Otro 'Ding' sonó y Sasuke tomó aire al llevar su vista a la pantalla digital.

Piso 22

Enseguida se abrieron las puertas y la vista frente a él le hizo, además de tener otro tic en su ceja, preguntarse realmente si nunca, en las semanas que conoció al director y el edificio, pudo darse cuenta que Namikaze corp. No era un manantial de calma en comparación con Madara & Asociados como pensó en un principio.

-Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei – Exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa de reconocimiento.

Sasuke dirigió lentamente su mirada a otro sitio que no fuera la escena frente a él.

- Oh. Parece que este no es el cuarto vacío que andamos buscando – musitó de forma casi ausente el hombre peliplateado mirando distraídamente el interior del elevador, en sus brazos un sonrojado castaño lanzó un chillido poco masculino alegando la declaración de este.

-Creo que hay uno al final del pasillo del lado izquierdo – ofreció Naruto como si hubiera informado algo tan casual como la ubicación del baño.

-Ah ya veo – contempló el mayor – debimos dar un giro equivocado cuando… -

-¡Kakashi-san cállate! Y tú Naruto ¿Por qué no estás trabajando? –

El rubio simplemente señalo al moreno como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Debía de haber alguna forma de comprensión implícita entre los otros tres porque Iruka y Kakashi parecieron entretenidos con el gesto, más aun, las miradas que ambos le dirigían eran entre encantada y empática.

-Dile a Minato-sensei que subiré en cuanto _termine_ –

El castaño tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ante el doble significado y fue otro chillido lo último que se escuchó antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

La imagen de Kakashi toqueteando al castaño sin mucha decencia – la poca que se pudiera tener cuando en efecto, se está metiendo mano a otra persona – sería algo que no se le borraría de la mente por un buen tiempo.

-¿Sabes? Según mi horóscopo hoy tengo que lanzarme a la primera persona bonita que vea, ósea tú – Naruto le miró como si estuviese esperando alguna especie de cumplido al comentar aquello.

-Que tontería – musitó Sasuke sin intenciones reales de responder el comentario.

-¿Qué? –

-. . . –

Aparentemente Sakura no era la única persona que tomaba demasiado en serio las absurdas predicciones de los astros y toda esa basura interestelar.

Por lo que fueron unos pocos segundos de paz y tranquilidad lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido del elevador y la absurda y ordinaria música de fondo.

Fue hasta que – nuevamente – Naruto estaba hablando solo al otro extremo del elevador que Sasuke gruñó y se percató que su épica cruzada pronto terminaría al encontrarse a tan solo 13 pisos de la orden de restricción a Naruto en cuanto llegara a su oficina y telefoneara a su abogado.

-No, ya te dije que no puedo hacer eso –

Un golpe contra la pared.

-Lo dices porque no sabes lo difícil que es –

Otro más.

-Esta bien, ¡Tan solo guarda silencio! –

Como si se tratara de un déjà vu, Naruto se acercó a el nuevamente con una expresión de cachorrito herido.

-Sasuke –

-Es Uchiha –

Y nuevamente tal queja no fue sino ignorada por el rubio.

-Sé que apenas nos conocemos y todo eso, pero estaba pensando. . . talvez podríamos, no sé, tratar de que nuestra relación funcionara, ya sabes. . . – había algo bastante sospechoso en la forma en como a cada paso Naruto parecía acercarse con una distinguible aura de inocencia que ni siquiera un crío de cinco años se lo hubiera creído.

Sasuke es educado y sabe perfectamente bien que invadir el espacio personal de una persona es en extremo irritante y por supuesto, maleducado. Así que a cuenta de no realizar su técnica de los cinco puntos de presión para hacer explotar el corazón, comenzó a retroceder, porque que te acusen de asesinato en tu primer día de trabajo mancharía un expediente perfecto.

Fue hasta que chocó con la pared del elevador que se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

Naruto estaba cerca de él.

Demasiado diría el.

Porque podía oler al rubio y se encontraba a pocos minutos de marearse porque ¿Quién demonios se tira encima medio frasco de Jean Paul Gautier solo para noquear a cualquiera que se te acerque demasiado?

Aunque huele bien.

Tan solo un poquito y es raro porque los idiotas acosadores no deberían oler así de rico.

-Sabes. . . yo creo que. . . –

Y en ese momento Sasuke no sabía si querer golpear a Naruto para que dejara de hablar como si tuviera serios problemas de elocución o para que dejara de actuar como un idiota pendenciero y terminara con lo que fuera que le estaba costando decir y hacer de una buena vez.

Que le estaba robando mucho aire, carajo y de repente se había mareado mucho.

-Talvez. . .nosotros. . . –

Y las narices chocaron y. . .

-Maldita sea –

El gruñido de Sasuke fue mucho más grave de lo que siempre lo había sido. A Sasuke le pareció raro porque quería gritarle y no soltar aquella queja como un suspiro mudo. Y tal parece que aquella extraña mezcla de entonación y nivel de decibeles es lo justo que necesitaba Naruto para terminar lo que quería decir.

O algo así.

Porque rápidamente hizo chocar sus labios con los de un perplejo Uchiha.

La primera idea que se le cruzó a Sasuke por su mente, es 'me están violando en el ascensor en mi primer día de trabajo' y luego se dijo a si mismo, 'recordar poner esto a la lista de las imperfecciones del día. Aunque pensándolo bien talvez resuma toda la lista con un 'Naruto' al menos como puntos del 3 al 25'.

Lo siguiente que pensó es que en realidad para ser un payaso acosador, con problemas mentales y con muy mala educación, Naruto parece tener los labios suaves, y el aliento fresco, y las manos amplias, y los brazos fuertes, y un buen trasero, y es hasta que entendió esa última noción que se dio cuenta que sus propias manos habían ido a parar al trasero del susodicho.

Y como punto final, trató de separarse.

Si.

De verdad trató.

Lo que sucedió es que el aroma del medio frasco que Naruto se había tirado encima le hizo marearse y no le permitió salir de su enajenación.

Finalmente.

_Ding_

Piso 43

-Sasuke-kun bienve-… ¿Huh? –

La voz de Namikaze Minato es lo que lo sacó de su aparente estado de alienación porque cuando finalmente entendió lo que había sucedido, comenzó su ataque.

Así como 'Cuando los animales atacan' pero en cámara lenta y en vivo.

Un derechazo, una patada en el pecho, y un golpe en la espalda con ambas manos hechas un mazo.

Minato observaba la situación con una expresión asombrada pero divertida. Es hasta que la paliza al rubio dio por finalizada que Sasuke salió del elevador disimulando fútilmente las ropas mal puestas, las mejillas rojas y el cabello despeinado.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron con el molesto sonido y Sasuke se aclaró la garganta de forma educada.

-B-buenos días Namikaze-san – Sasuke gruñó.

Había tartamudeado y es su maldito primer día del trabajo y ese su numeral 26 en la lista de imperfecciones del día. Minato, por otro lado le seguía mirando con una sonrisa en los ojos haciendo que su nivel de azúcar bajara peligrosamente.

Sasuke tragó duro y pasó su peso de un pie a otro, en un obvio gesto de incomodidad antes de mirar disimuladamente en dirección al ascensor.

-No te preocupes, mi hijo no es tan frágil como para morir por algo así –

Sasuke tuvo un derrame cerebral en ese momento.

_¡Su hijo!_

Por otro lado, mientras comenzaba a ser hora del ajetreo del ir y venir en la corporación, nadie de los que veía pasar un elevador con una masa corpórea indefinida en un rincón, chillando de dolor y con una anormal similitud al hijo del director, se atrevía a entrar en el, así que el elevador del lado derecho sufrió al final del día un desperfecto por saturación.

-O-Oi, S-shino –

Una vez calmado el dolor, levemente al menos, Naruto se trató de incorporar para mirar de lleno a la cámara que había en la esquina del elevador.

-Escucha, voy a necesitar una copia de esa cinta – lo que precedió de ello fue un acceso de tos y otros aullidos más. –. . .Y llama también a Tsunade-baachan –

Lo ultimo que cruzó su mente, fue que hacerle caso a la basura astronómica que su abuela e Ino tomaban al pie de la letra no fue tan malo, después de todo, Sasuke le había golpeado con su puño derecho pero igual había soltado su tarjeta con su número telefónico al hacerlo.

Y no era el número telefónico de la oficina.

* * *

- Finito -

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, en realidad a mí si me gusto escribirlo.

Por otro lado, les anuncio que tengo una pequeña encuesta en mi profile donde pregunto si desearían una versión alterna de 'Itachi's user guide to be a perfect ANIKI' pero con Naruto y Deidara como protagonistas, voten, así sea para decirme no, igual voten por favor.

**Técnica de los cinco puntos de presión para hacer explotar el corazón:** como no se me ocurrió un nombre original para una técnica tome prestado ese, cinco puntos para quien me diga en que consiste y donde sale.


End file.
